ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Chocobo Attributes
Length of Poor and First Class Endurance? Does anyone know the ride time of Poor and First Class Endurance? Petco 03:19, 2 May 2007 (EDT) Physical Appearance Has anyone else seen a double row of tailfeathers on their chocobo? I just noticed that mine had two rows when I went to Compete against Others today. My chocobo had like twice as many feathers or more on the tail than the NPC's chocobo. I thought maybe it was because my Strength was Better than Average before my chocobo became an adult?? Terin 23:10, 12 July 2007 (CDT) : My bird has them, too... I'll check my other chocobo and a rental chocobo and see if it's the same. --Chacharu 04:52, 16 October 2007 (UTC) : I think the extra tailfeathers is Endurance related, Strength mutation is really huge feet I think? thanopstru 05:24, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Receptivity I think the receptivity mutation is the coloration of the bird, how they color and so forth, it seems my gf has a green choco but crap recep and it has more yellow in it. At the same time my bird is gunna be a royal blue and has a receptivity of avg. at day 23. in theory, i believe that the receptivity is directly connected to the birds color and lineage, if you guys have any proof to disprove this please post it, or support it and post it --Narkash 22:22, 16 August 2008 (UTC) I got a Green Chocobo with Receptiivity Substandard all the way till he was adult, whereas my bros chocobo had NO Receptivity and his turned out yellow... If that helps in anyway :O Also, a few friends of mine have managed to get Black Chocobo's... from mistreating it o.o --Taruzard 06:21, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Retired Chocobo Stats How does one find out the stats of a chocobo that has been retired and what abilities they have? Taylore, I believe you can trade the chococard you get once it's retired in order to check it's statistics. The VCS registration card or the breeding card? Have tried trading both to Hantileon (vcs trainer npc in sandy) and Finbarr in Upper Jeuno. One solution to find out the attributes and abilities of a retired Chocobo is to register it for Chocobo-Racing by trading the specific VCS Registration Card to the racing registration NPC inside the racing courts. You have the option to see all the information of a registered racing Chocobo ("chocobo confirmation") at the NPC where you can setup all the preparation and start a race. Registration is free. Energy I'm about to remove most of the Energy section because I believe it is wrong at best, and completely misleading at worst. The old version says to leave a buffer of energy each day so the care plan for the subsequent day has a better chance of success. In my experience raising 7 chocobos, I have never had any significant trouble with failing care plans yet I've drained the energy bar every single day. It is my opinion that success is based on health (no negative status effects) and affection only. In fact, on my most recent chocobo, the only day I've failed a care plan so far was the day after I forgot to check on my chocobo which means the energy bar was completely full that day. By saying not to wear out your chocobo, you're suggesting that people forgo care options that can actually raise stats which is unhelpful. --Claquesous 01:46, April 28, 2010 (UTC)